


Coke Veins

by LadySirello



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cocaine, Drugs, F/F, Feels, HARD DRUGS AU, High School AU, Human AU, Humor, Marijuana, Pills, Read at Your Own Risk, Recreational Drug Use, Taco Bell, Tragedy, Weed, Will be updating this as much as i can, big houses, dont cry pearl, nice cars, rich kids, seriously lots of drugs in this, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool human hard drugs AU. Sapphire is a new student in a brand new town and high school. But she has a dirty secret. Ruby is a star athlete and one of the most popular people in the school, but she also has some skeletons in the closet.  Can they fix each other before its too late?<br/>*IM WRITING A REVISED VERSION OF THIS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting each other

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read if you cant handle reading about drugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (Ch.1) will probably be the most intense drug scene.

It was the first day of school for Sapphire Thomas.  
Technically, it was the third week of school already, but she had just moved to this new city. 

Her family had moved to RitzVille, Aka the nice neighborhood. They had a beautiful new house and Sapphire was excited to begin her new life here and meet new people at the high school. 

7:45 a.m. And she she was pulling up to the high school parking lot in her dark blue 2003 range rover. Parking at the very back of the lot, she glanced at herself in the mirror, adjusting her light blue dyed hair and pulling her bangs over one of her eyes. She put on the 11th grade ID she had been given. Sapphire glanced at the occasional student who walked by. She waited until there was no one around her car, then opened her center concil. 

"Just to make it through the first day," she said to herself, picking up a bottle of prescription pills out of the concil, ones that werent hers. She dumped a couple into her palm and then took them, washing them down with her coffee.  
She leaned back in her seat and patted her stomach, smiling.  
"Just for the first day," she repeated. 

A few minutes later, she stepped out of her car, grabbing her backpack and putting the bottle back into the concil. She had promised herself over a year ago that she would stop taking them, but she was just too hooked. Sapphire began walking towards the school, the pill's effects already taking hold, making her calm, relaxed, and fuzzy. 

_____________

"Hurry up, Ruby!" A bronze skinned athlete with bleached blonde hair yelled at her tan, toned friend.  
"Go without me Jasper, ill just get a tardy," the shorter girl yelled back as she stumbled around the locker room, putting her shoes on to go to to first period. Practice had been hard on them today, more so than usual. So it made sense that Ruby was being slow. 

She taller girl walked out of the locker room and started off towards first period.  
Ruby looked around the corner of the lockers and watched the door shut behind her friend. She combed her hand through her dark red curly hair and looked around. She was alone now. She looked at her watch.  
"I got time," she smirked, reaching under her shirt and into her bra for a small bag of white powder and a rolled up $5 bill. She poured some out onto the counter and used her ID card to cut some and put it into a small, neat line. She then bent down and snorted it through the rolled up bill. By the time her head bobbed up, her face was already getting numb. She looked into the mirror in front of her. In a matter of seconds she'd be a crazed mess. She stood there crinkling her nose and snorting.  
Ruby hurried to put the rest back in the bag and out of sight, and as soon as she did, the door flew open. Ruby almost panicked. She hoped it wasnt to obvious that she was high as a kite on blow.  
She turned the corner to see a rather pale girl with blue hair walk in. Ruby gasped. This chick was beautiful! Almost as short as her, too. Who was she? Was she new? Ruby had never seen her around before. 

Sapphire walked up to the toned teen, looking her up and down before looking at the scribbled words on the sticky note in her hand.  
"Are you Ruby SanTia?" She inquired.  
Ruby rubbed her numb nose with the back of her hand.  
"Yeah, why? Who are you?" Ruby replied. Probably coming off more stern than she meant to.  
She struggled to keep herself together in front of the oddly stoic girl, ravishing the feeling of her veins flooded with coke and adrenaline.  
"Im Sapphire Thomas. I'm new, we have first period and some other periods together. The office said to find you here and you could show me where they are."  
Ruby smiled and held out her hand.  
"Yeah, of course. Nice to meet you." 

Ruby led them to first period, surprisingly they werent late. Neither of them had any idea of the other's illegal activities within the last half hour.


	2. Ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both are eager to get home. But Ruby has to catch a ride with Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was the last period of Sapphire's first school day and the fourth period that she had with Ruby. 

The two had become good friends over the course of the day, finding out that they were very different but still had stuff in common. 

Sapphire and Ruby were sitting in the back of their physics class together, taking notes and occasionally glancing and smiling at each other.  
Both eagerly awaited the bell.  
Sapphire couldnt wait to get home and and get lit again.  
Ruby was thinking the exact same thing.  
The bell rang and everyone got up and started packing their stuff.  
Ruby flung her backpack over her shoulder and watched Sapphire do the same. 

"Hey Sapph," Ruby said to the slightly taller girl. 

"Yes?" 

"You drive, right? Can you give me a ride home? Im kinda grounded from my car," Ruby laughed nervously.

"Yes i do and i most certainly can!" Sapphire replied.  
They walked side by side out of the doors and through the school parking lot. 

Ruby looked over to her side and saw that her friend Jasper had a little nerd with blonde hair pushed up against the hood of her Ford Raptor and the two were furiously making out. 

"Aye Jasper, get it!" The short girl called to her friend.  
Jasper Looked up from the nerd and smirked at her. 

"You bet your ass i am," Jasper yelled back. 

Sapphire laughed aloud at the two.  
Finally, they had reached the back of the lot and ruby gaped in shock at the beauty of a vehicle Sapphire led them to. 

"Y-you drive a r-range rover?!"  
She asked the blue haired junior. 

"Hell yeah. Shes my baby!" Sapphire replied, patting the blue SUV's hood. 

Ruby took a sec to admire the car before she got into the passenger seat. Dark blue paint, chrome accents, blacked out rims. 

When the two were in the car, Sapphire took a sec to look at herself in the mirror and fix her hair before puting the keys in the ignition and driving out of the lot. 

All that was on her mind were her stache of bars in her center concil but she couldnt take them while anyone was around. She couldnt get caught. 

"You live in the Ritzville neighborhood, right?" Ruby broke the silence. 

"Yeah on Forest Lane," Sapphire confirmed.

"Cool, i live there too. Pretty close to you! Foxtrot lane, the white brick house with lots of shade trees," Ruby told her. 

Sapphire pulled off of the small highway and drove down the long winding road and onto Foxtrot lane. 

She stopped when Ruby pointed to the house. Sapphire pulled up to the curb and looked at the house while the other gathered her stuff. 

There was a pontune boat in the driveway and a big black suburban backed in in front of it. 

Next to the suburban was a black audi with a rainbow bumper sticker and blacked out rims. 

"Im guessing the audi is yours?"  
Sapphire asked. 

"Yeah thats my daily," Ruby said, pulling her bag over her shoulder and opening the door. "I also have a Nissan that I drift and drag with but shes hardly street legal right now," Ruby rolled her eyes. 

"Nice, i had no idea you drag race," Sapphire noted. 

"One of my favorite passtimes. You should watch me tear it up at the drag strip some day. Anyway ive got to go," The maroon haired girl said. 

"Of course!" Sapphire replied. "See you tomorrow," 

They smiled at each other and Ruby finally shut the door and walked towards her house. 

Sapphire waited until she was inside to drive off. 

Time to get lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


	3. The routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun to write.

Ruby walked inside her house and peeked through the window blinds, watching Sapphire drive away. 

She made her way up the spiral staircase and up to her room where she threw her bag onto the king sized bed covered in black satin sheets. 

Creeping down the hall, Ruby glanced into her parents bedroom and found it empty. Her mom's car was in the driveway but she wasnt home. Maybe her parents had gone out together. 

Returning to her room, she closed and locked the door (force of habit) and went to her dresser. Taking out one of the top drawers, she felt along the inside of the dresser with her hand until she felt a tiny plastic bag taped there. 

This was her everyday routine.   
Pour, cut, snort.   
Hide the bag again. 

When it was all over, she used her newly discovered energy to clean the house and do her homework. She then went outside, washed her and her mom's cars, and mowed and raked the yard.   
You know what they say,   
"Do a line and get shit done."

It was almost 9 by the time her parents got home.   
She had taught herself to act normal around them so they wouldnt find out what she'd been doing. 

She was actually grounded from her car because her mom had found one of her rolled up dollar bills on the kitchen counter.   
At least she was only grounded a week, though. It would fly by quickly, Ruby knew it.

Especially with that cutie Sapphire to help her through it.

_____________

Sapphire's evening wasnt much different than Ruby's.

She pulled up into the driveway and saw her mom's white escalade sitting there. Her dad was still at work, she decided. 

Sapphire knew better than to take her bars inside. She always kept them safely locked in her vehicle at all times. Making sure the coast was clear, she took out a bottle from the center concil and downed one. She then got out, grabbed her stuff, and trotted towards the door, making sure to lock the car before going inside. 

________

The next morning, at 6 am, Ruby was standing outside in the darkness by the curb. She was in a white tank top, black nike running shorts, and her black high top vans, ready for morning practice. Since she was grounded from her car, she depended on Jasper to pick her up in the morning and take them to school.

She squinted her eyes when the bright headlights shined on her as the red Ford Raptor pulled up. Ruby struggled to get her short self into the truck but once she did, She shut the door and Jasper drove off. 

"Brought you some coffee," Jasper said, motioning to a small McDonalds coffee in the cupholder. 

"Thanks, Jas," Ruby replied, picking it up and sipping it.   
She had been in a hurry this morning and being sober didnt help. She was tired and agitated and running low on supply. 

"Hey, uh, Jasper?" Ruby said nervously.   
"Yeah?"   
"You know anyone who can get me some blow really soon, like today? Amethyst says shes out."   
Jasper thought for a second.   
"You can ask Peridot McDonald, shes a little blonde nerd in our grade. Shes the one i was making out with yesterday. She deals bars and weed, but maybe she could get you some of what youre looking for." 

Ruby made a mental note to search for Peridot and ask her. 

_____________

"How many? Five? Ten?" The blonde girl asked, as she fumbled with the cigarette between her teeth. 

"Fifteen," Sapphire said to her. 

They were sitting in Peridot's car, an early morning deal underway.   
The blonde counted out fifteen Xanax for the blue haired girl, in addition to the oxy and codeine she had already set aside.   
Sapphire happily paid the nerd and stepped out of the car, grabbing the pills and putting them in an RX bottle she had brought. She walked across the walmart parking lot and got into her car, starting the engine and driving off to school, right behind Peridot. 

_________

It had been an alright Tuesday morning practice. Jasper and Ruby filed into the locker room with the rest of the team and took showers.   
Ruby had brought clothes to dress up nice in today, nicer than usual. 

To impress Sapphire. 

Black jeans, a nice belt, a tight red and black flannel. And of course her black high top vans. 

As usual, she waited for everyone to leave, even Jasper, before pulling out the bag of what she had left.   
Just as she was done cutting a line on the counter and preparing to snort it, she heard the door open. 

FUCK! Oh right, Sapphire would be meeting her here in the mornings now. She had to hide it quick. She heard the approaching footsteps from around the corner of the lockers.   
She found herself with no choice. Ruby put her dollar bill beside the line and hopped onto the counter, sitting on the paraphanelia to hide it.

She forced a smile as Sapphire walked around the lockers and to her. 

"Hey Ruby," she said to the shorter girl. "Why are you on the counter?" 

"Oh uh, its a nice place to sit. Super comfy," Ruby said dumbly, rubbing the counter. 

Sapphire sensed Ruby's nervousness. What was up? 

"Mind if i join you?" Sapphire asked.  
"Uh, sure," 

Sapphire hopped onto the counter beside ruby, and as she went to put her palms down on either side of her, one of them was met with a powdery, grainy feeling. 

"What the fuck?" Sapphire said aloud, quickly removing her hand from the counter and inspecting it.  
She saw the white powder.   
She looked at Ruby, who practically had sweat beads running down her forehead.  
Without breaking eye contact,   
Sapphire licked her hand.  
She gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	4. The secret's out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Dont tell anyone, please! Its not my fault! Everyone does it!" Ruby started pleading. 

Sapphire hopped off the counter and wiped her hand off on her pants, ignoring the maroon haired girl. 

"Sapphire please dont tell anyone, i cant be caught again or-"   
"IM NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE!" Sapphire yelled. 

"Thank you. I, uh, im sorry you had to find out," Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck.   
This was just great. She sat on the last of her supply and ruined it in an attempt to hide it from Sapph, but she found out anyways. Double whammy. 

"That shit is bad for you, you know," Sapphire said gently to the shorter girl.  
"Eh, everyone has a secret," was Ruby's reply.  
______

To Rubys surprise, Sapphire dropped the whole thing pretty quick. The rest of the day went by without mention of it.

They were in last period now, physics. There was a sub in class, and she were calling role.   
"Amethyst Brooks?"   
"Here!" The long haired latina called from beside Jasper.

"Pearl Hawkins?"   
"Present," the thin, pale girl at the front said. 

"Lapis Lazuli?"   
"Here, ma'am," a small, thin girl with dark blue hair answered. 

"Jasper Rommel?"   
"Yooooo," Jasper called out. 

"Ruby Santia?"   
"Its San-TIA," Ruby corrected her.

"Sapphire Thomas?"  
"Here," the blue haired girl said. 

The class spent the period goofing off and talking since there was no assignment.   
Ruby moved from her seat to go sit by Jasper and Amethyst while Sapphire talked to Lapis and Pearl. 

________

"Yeah shes gay. Gay as fuck. We used to date," Lapis said, motioning to Ruby.  
Sapphire had asked her about Rubys orientation, since she had found herself coming to like the short athlete. 

"Whyd yall break up?" Sapphire asked.   
"It just wasnt working out, she was cheating on me and i was cheating on her, yanno, regular high school dra-"   
"She cheated on you?!"   
Sapphire blurted.

"Yeah, she has a bad habit of that,"   
Lapis replied nonchalantly.   
Sapphire shuddered and looked over at Ruby, who had her back turned, deep in a conversation with her friends, giggling up a storm. 

"You seem like a cool person, Sapphire. Do you like flowers? I have the most beautiful garden with so many awesome flowers. You should come see it sometime! I have blue ones. I can tell thats your favorite color," Lapis randomly told the other girl, attempting to change the subject.

"That sounds amazing! I would love to see it someday." Sapphire smiled. 

____

"You like her?" Jasper asked, looking over to the other side of the classroom at Sapphire. 

"Yes! And what are you doing, Jas? Dont look at her, she'll know we are talking about her," Ruby said in a hushed voice. 

"She is prettyy hot. Id tap that," Amethyst laughed, glancing over at the blue haired girl and then smirking at Ruby.

"You and me both," Jasper said, high fiving Amethyst.   
Ruby just smiled and facepalmed herself. 

She lifted her head, suddenly remembering the incident in the locker room.  
"She found out about my little secret, guys," Ruby informed them. 

They both knew what she meant by 'little secret'.  
"What was her reaction?" Jasper asked. 

"Its like she was barely surprised," Ruby said thoughtfully. 

Amethyst spoke next.   
"When are you gonna tell us your REAL secret, how you manage to do drugs every day and still pass the drug tests?" She asked. 

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Ruby said, leaning back in her chair and winking at the latina. 

"You told me, though, and now i can pass them too," Jasper laughed. 

________________

When the bell rang, Ruby and Sapphire walked side by side out the doors and across the parking lot. Jasper stopped them and pulled Ruby away and over to her truck, where the blue haired girl couldnt see them.   
Sapphire went to her car at the back of the lot and waited for the other to return. 

"Here, i pulled some strings, and got you some stuff," Jasper said, handing Ruby a small bag with white powder.   
"That was all Peridot had. It'll have to last you till friday. Both her and Amethyst will get more this weekend, hopefully." 

"Thanks, Jas! I cant tell you how much i appreciate it."   
They fistbumped and Ruby stuffed the bag in her bra before heading to the back of the lot to Sapphire.   
She stepped into the Range Rover.   
The sun was extra bright today and seemed 100x worse since they were driving right towards it on the way home. Sapphire had on a pair of sunglasses and Ruby was jealous. 

A few minutes later, Ruby couldnt take it anymore.   
"Hey Sapph, you got an extra pair of sunglasses?" She asked, and began to look around. 

"Yeah theyre in the--"  
Before Sapphire could finish, Ruby opened the center concil, expecting to find them there.   
But all she saw were pill bottles.   
Xannies, Oxy, pain meds...  
She gaped in shock at the sight.   
Sapphire took her eyes off the road and saw her and what she was staring at. 

She was suddenly furious.   
She lifted her hand and slammed the concil shut.   
"I was gonna say," she said in a scary, stern voice, "theyre in the glovebox." 

Ruby's shocked expression never left her face as she stared at the other girl.  
A pill junkie? Who coulda guessed?

Sapphire could feel Ruby's eyes burning holes through her.   
She sighed.   
"Lets not forget that you have a dirty fucking secret, too, Ruby," she said.

"Youre not as innocent as i thought you were," Ruby replied, smirking,  
"... And i love that."

______

By the time they made it home, the two had set up a Netflix and Coke date together. 

It was going to be a great friendship, they could tell.   
Or maybe, even something more?


	5. The party; Netflix and Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go to a swangin ass party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update today!

Ruby pulled up to the curb in front of Lapis's house, driving Sapphire's range rover. 

"This is it. The first party of the school year," Ruby said to the blue haired girl in the passenger seat. 

"On a school night?" Sapphire asked, confused. 

"Yep, Lapis' parents come home tomorrow so we had to have it tonight." Ruby explained. 

They both looked at the big two story red brick house, bumping with loud bass and neon lights filling the windows. The driveway was filled with cars, and there were even more parked up and down the street. 

"Lapis must throw some dope ass parties," Sapphire noted. 

"Yeah, shes notorious for them. Im gonna warn you ahead of time- theres gonna be a LOT of drugs and liquor here," Ruby told her, getting out of the car. 

"Im perfectly fine with that," Sapphire replied as the maroon haired girl walked around and opened the passenger door for her. 

Ruby playfully booped her on the nose.   
"Except YOURE not getting any liquor, because i know youve taken some of those bars and i know all too well how lethal they are when mixed with alcohol," she smirked. 

"Ill just stick to tea and water then," Sapphire obeyed. 

The two walked up to the door and Ruby opened it and stepped right in. 

"Nobody would have heard me knocking anyway!" She yelled to Sapphire over the crowd.   
The song "Everyday" by asap rocky was playing loudly, dozens of teens from the high school dancing. Drinks everywhere.   
On the coffee table, a very drunk Lapis was dancing for Jasper and Amethyst, who were high as fuck, clapping to the beat of the song and throwing dollar bills. 

Ruby led Sapphire to the bar in the kitchen, where a group of teens were gathered around Peridot and a senior called Yellow Diamond. The two were taking shots, seeing who could take the most. Both appeared already out of their minds. 

Outside in the back, there were some drunk juniors and seniors puking on the sidewalk by Lapis' garden. Pearl was sitting in Jasper's truck, which was parked beside the pool deck with all four doors open, blaring music. A girl named Sadie was standing on the hood, and then dived into the pool. 

The pool was lit by neon lights changing colors, purple to green, blue to yellow... 

Sapphire didnt know what to think of the party. She preferred a chill setting.   
Ruby, however, was digging it. She quickly left the other girl's side to take some shots with the seniors and even dance on the coffee table with Lapis. Soon, she was just as drunk as everyone else. 

While Ruby was distracted, Sapphire went upstairs and peeked into Lapis' bedroom. It was weird to think that right there, in that blue sheeted bed, Ruby fucked that girl Lapis. Sapphire wondered how long they had dated.   
She wondered if the short athlete was still a cheater or if her ways had been broken.   
Sapph realized she was crushing hard. She left the room and leaned against the upstairs railing, giving her an amazing view of the party below. The living room, where Lapis and Ruby danced on the table, the dining room, where some blazed teens were stuffing their faces with cereal and vodka, and the staircase, where scattered couples made out viciously. 

Sapphire was trying to stay sober so she could drive home safely, but gave in when she went downstairs and Amethyst offered her a pipe and some purple kush. 

She couldnt remember the last time she'd been so fucked up on a baby drug like weed. But Damn it felt great. 

It was nearly 1 in the morning by the time they were leaving. Sapphire had to basically drag Ruby away from the alcohol and drugs, forcing her into the car as she whined   
"Justtttt ooone morrre shotttt, Sapph!" In a slurred voice. 

The drive home was quiet. Sapphire struggled to stay awake and focused on the road. Ruby had already passed out. 

When she arrived at Ruby's, she woke the girl and sent her inside. 

Then she made her way home.   
What an eventful night.

___________

The next day, almost everybody who had gone to the party stayed home from school. Some hungover, some just exhausted, some both. 

Sapphire awoke to her phone ringing. She groaned loudly and patted the comforter of her bed until she found it. without seeing who it was, she answered and yelled  
"Fuck off its too early!" 

There was a breath hitch and then a giggle on the other line.   
"Sapphire its just me." 

The blue haired girls eyes shot open and she sat up.   
"Oh, Ruby! Im so sorry," she said. 

"Its okay. Hey i was thinking since our parents are at work and i already know you skipped school today, wanna have that Netflix and coke date?"   
Sapphire smiled. "Yeah, thatd be perfect." 

__________

The two sat on Ruby's bed, Sapphire was busy looking through her netflix for a good conspiracy documentary and the shorter girl was preparing the lines on an algebra textbook. 

"Ive already seen all of these," Sapphire grumbled, frowning at the big plasma TV mounted on the wall. 

"Just choose one, we arent gonna watch it anyway. This stuff doesnt make you wanna chill, it makes you wanna get up and do stuff,"   
Ruby said without looking up from the lines. 

"Youre right," Sapphire replied, turning around to glance at the other's work. Ruby made three perfect lines, then set aside the library card and cracked her knuckles. 

"Ready?" She asked.  
"Whos the 3rd one for?"  
"Oh, uh, me, I prefer two." 

Ruby handed her a rolled up dollar.  
And they got down to business. 

Ten minutes later, they were outside in the backyard, playing with Ruby's pit bull. Then, they swam in the pool for a bit.

_______

When they got tired of playing with the dog, and swimming, they made their way inside again.   
Sapphire watched Ruby plop down on the bed. She decided it was time to make a move. 

She crawled onto her and straddled her and the two looked into each others crazed eyes and then kissed. 

It would be the first of many they would share together.


	6. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Ruby was there to save the day.

"I really, really like you," Ruby said to the blue haired girl cuddled up to her chest. 

"I really, really like you too," Sapphire smiled back.  
"Im so happy we got to spend the day together." 

It was around 8 at night; it had been an eventful day for the two. 

"I guess i should get going before my parents get home and find me gone," Sapphire said. 

"Aw okay," Ruby pouted, "but before you leave i just got one question for ya," 

"I swear to god if you say what are thooose, im gonna punch you in the face," Sapphire said, pointing to her pink socks with little peace signs on them. 

"Oh, actually i was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend," Ruby shrugged, smirking at the other. 

"Oh, oh my god, really? Of course i will!," Sapphire replied happily, and they intertwined their fingers and cuddled for a few minutes before she had to get ready to leave. 

Ruby helped her find her shoes and phone and keys. She walked the blue haired girl to her car and watched her drive away, waving. 

She went inside and waited a few minutes before snapchatting the other, assuming she was home now. 

 

__________

Thursday morning.  
The same old.  
Ruby waited for Jasper by the curb,  
She couldnt wait to tell her news. 

 

"What, Really, thats awesome! Congrats," Jasper yelled excitedly when her friend told her.  
She looked at her friend, who was laughing. 

"Thanks, Jas! And keep your eyes on the road," she reminded the taller athlete. 

_______

Sapphire was at the gas station buying coffee and getting gas when she got the text. 

Ruby: I told jas. hope you dont mind. 

Sapphire replied that she didnt mind. But she had originally intended that it stay a secret, since she didnt want Lapis to find out and dislike her, or for her homophobe parents to catch wind of it. 

 

That Thursday went by fairly quick and without anything important happening. Just a basic school day so far. It was now last period. Ruby expected to find Sapphire in her usual seat but she wasnt there. 

Ruby walked up to Pearl.  
"hey, have you seen Sapphire?"  
"She left last period, i think," the pale girl replied. 

Ruby groaned and texted her girlfriend. To which she got no reply.  
Wellp, there goes her ride home.

She moved to sit by Jasper in the last few minutes of class.  
"Jas can you give me a ride home today?" Ruby asked the athlete. 

"Sure, but i hope you dont mind ill have Peridot and Yellow diamond with me." 

Ruby was puzzled.  
"Uh why them?"  
"3 way tonight," Jasper smirked.  
"Oh well have fun with that. Just please get me home before you guys start getting weird." 

The bell rang and Ruby followed Jasper outside and to her truck. Peridot and Yellow Diamond were leaning against the hood. 

"Get in the back, guys, sorry" Jasper said to the two, pointing to the backseat. They groaned, but complied.  
Ruby climbed into the passenger seat and texted Sapphire again. 

Jasper started the engine and the truck roared to life. She began the drive to the maroon haired girl's house. 

In the backseat, Peridot was busy on her phone and YD was just staring at the window. 

"Im so ready for tonight, guys," Jasper said to them. 

"It better be better than last time," Peridot retorted, without looking up from her phone. 

 

Jasper drove up in front of Ruby's house. The short girl stepped out and thanked her friend for the ride. 

Walking up to her door, she fumbled with the keys before finding the right one and unlocking the door.  
She went upstairs. She wanted to get high but coke would mess her up too much to drive.  
She planned on stealing back her car keys and driving over to Sapph's.  
She settled for a reefer instead.  
She held it between her fingers like a cig as she dug through her mom's dresser drawers for the Audi keys.

She saw the silver gleam. Jackpot. She grabbed them and ran downstairs and out the door. She unlocked the car and hopped in. Ruby loved the feeling of being in her car again. She put the keys in the ignition and turned....

Nothing. She kept turning the key, frantically.  
"Fuck!" She yelled and plopped back against the seat. Dead battery. 

Luckily, She ended up getting her neighbor to jump her battery. 

Ruby drove rather fast towards Sapphires. She had to get back quickly. If her parents got home and saw that she took her car, theyd kill her. 

Ruby just happened to drive by a house owned by a senior named Rose on her way but quickly slammed on the brakes when she saw Sapphire's car in the driveway.

She parked behind her car. Getting out, she looked inside the blue range rover. She opened the door, strangely, the car was unlocked.  
Ruby opened the concil.  
It was empty. No bottles. 

Oh shit.  
Ruby ran to the door and knocked as hard as she could and rang the doorbell like five times. 

A tall senior named Rose with long curly pink hair opened the door.  
Sapphire must have become friends with her and Ruby didnt know.  
She was clearly fucked up. Speech slurred, eyes dilated. Movements slow.  
"Heyy a-arent youU R-Ruby SanTia?"

Ruby ignored the question.  
"Wheres Sapphire?" 

Rose moved out of the doorway and pointed inside. The short girl rushed in and saw Sapph laying on the couch. There were pill bottles everywhere. 

The blue haired girl perked her head up and saw her girlfriend.  
"R-Ruby We aree O-O-Okayyyy," 

Ruby walked over and crossed her arms, looking down at her mess of a lover.  
"You guys shouldnt have taken this many. Do you even know where you are?" Ruby asked. 

Sapphire looked around lazily.  
"C-Costco is h-having a sale, b-babe. I w-want this c-couchhhh," She replied, hugging the couch she laid on and smiled happily. 

Wow, She was more fucked up than Ruby thought. 

"Alrighttt Sapph, the fun's over. Youre coming home with me. I cant let your folks see you like this. I gotta get home before my parents realize I have my car.."  
She bent down to pick up the limp-bodied teenager.  
She carried her out to her car and laid her in the backseat. She would have to leave Sapph's car here. They could come back and get it tomorrow. 

Ruby said goodbye to Rose. Then went back out, got in the car, and started on the drive home, occasionally peeking in the rear view mirror at her girl.


	7. Tgif

Sapphire was woken up by an alarm, but not her own.   
She sat up and looked around the room and then down at the center of the bed where the phone was going crazy. Suddenly she realized she wasnt alone. 

On the other side of the bed, Ruby stirred and reached for her phone, turning off the alarm. 5:15 am. Friday. 

Seeing that Sapphire was wide awake and staring at her, she too sat up, and then initiated conversation. 

"Good morning. I know this is probably quite a surprise to be here, but i couldnt take you home last night. You were so messed up." 

Sapphire frowned. "Im so sorry. I shouldnt have done that. Im glad you found me and took me away, or i would have kept taking them.   
I feel so crappy today." She said, rubbing her stomach. 

Ruby's heart cracked at the thought of losing Sapphire to OD just a day after they started dating.   
She watched as the blue haired girl reached into her pocket and brought out her own phone, reading through the dozens of texts from her parents asking where she was and if she was alright. 

Ruby got up and started getting ready. The other just scrolled through her phone. I dont want to go today," she groaned. 

Ruby poked her head out from inside the closet.   
"Too bad," she said, and tossed Sapphire a blue wife beater and black basketball shorts. Sapphire reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and grabbed the clothes, heading off to the bathroom to change.   
By the time she returned to the room, Ruby was already almost completely ready. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and instantly perked up when her girlfriend walked in. She loved seeing Sapphire in her clothes. 

Ruby lifted her hand into the air and jingled her car keys.   
"Officially ungrounded," she smirked. 

_____

They left at around 7, Ruby decided to skip morning practice so they could hang out, smoke a blunt together, and go to McDonalds before school.   
Afterwards, she drove over to Rose's house. Sapphires blue range rover was still sitting in the driveway, ready to be reclaimed by its owner. 

"Thanks for the ride.. And everything, babe. Ill follow you to school," The blue haired girl told her lover.   
They kissed and Sapph got out to walk to her car. 

 

______

The entire drive to school was torture. Sapphire sat alone in her car, driving closely behind Ruby's black Audi.   
She was craving some xannies but knew she was out. She would have to meet Peridot again. This was the third or fourth time this week. 

She decided she might as well call and schedule it while she had the chance. While they sat at a red light, Sapphire dialed the nerd's number and it rang twice before she answered. 

"Sapphire! You need more already?"   
Peridot said. She seemed to already know why Sapph was calling. 

"Yeah, meet me at the back of the lot," Sapph replied. 

 

Ruby and Sapphire parked side by side in the back of the lot, both of their cars nicely backed into the spaces. Ruby got out and walked over to the rover and leaned on the hood, staring at her girlfriend. Sapphire honked the horn, scaring the short athlete. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar little nerd walking over. Ruby saw her too and immediately knew what was going on. She noticed that Peridot was walking funny, and laughed to herself. Jasper and YD must have hit it just right to make the girl walk like that. The blue haired girl leaned over and opened the passenger door as Peridot approached, and her dealer stepped in. Ruby turned her head to watch and keep guard while the deal was underway.   
__________

Third period for Sapphire was art class. Her favorite.   
While everyone else was painting trees and stick figures, she was painting elaborate and detailed portraits of people and animals, mostly horses. 

She looked up from her painting of the person next to her to stare at the Art teacher, who had walked into the center of the room to talk. The room quieted as everyone gave him their full attention.   
"Today's topic, class, is love. What do you love? Who do you love? What do you think of this complex emotion? Love plays a big role in our lives. Even if it doesnt matter much to you now, it may later in your life. I want you to paint what love feels like to you. Whether its a warm hug from your parent or a slice of homemade pie. Or a special someone, maybe even your dog." 

Sapphire thought long and hard about how to paint love. What DID she love? Her car? Her pills? Her parents, of course. Her girlfriend?   
Wait.   
Youve only known her a week, Sapph! You cant possibly love her. 

_________

The last period of the day was finally here. Everyone filed into the classroom. Ruby walked over to Jasper and Amethyst. 

"How did it go with Peridot and Yellow diamond?" Ruby asked.   
"I saw P this morning, and boyyy was she walking funny." The athlete snickered. 

"Lemme tell ya, it was great. I didnt know they had it in them. We already have another scheduled for next week," Jasper smirked. 

Before Ruby could reply, the teacher rose from her seat and screamed for everyone to sit down, so the short girl rushed over to her desk and sat beside Sapphire, who looked exhausted, head down and probably asleep.


	8. Hotbox adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's mom's big suburban is perfect for hotboxing with the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was laughing while writing this, honestly

It was nearly 7 o'clock on friday night. And where was the squad? Hotboxing Ruby's mom's Suburban in Jasper's backyard. 

Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, & Peridot had pushed down the third row seating, laid down blankets, and crammed themselves into the huge SUV to smoke.  
It had started when Jasper bought the dankest dank she could find, and called together her buds to celebrate. Jasper and Amethyst had brought their lovers, but Ruby didnt bring her's because Sapph wasnt feeling well. 

The suburban was clouded by thick smoke. They had blunts, joints, and Peridot even brought her bong. 

They were parked on the tile of the pool deck, under a huge canopy covering It. 

Ruby was leaning against the back of the seats of the second row with her legs stretched out.  
"Dude, you know what im feelin?" She said. 

Jasper licked her lips. "i know what im feelin, some lucky charms, yall." 

Rubys mouth hung open.  
"Thats a good idea but what about um, i was thinkin that place that has tacos but its not really a mexican place," 

"WE REALLY COULD USE SOME TACO BELL YO" amethyst screeched. She was sitting against the back window across from Ruby. 

"Taco bell, yes," Peridot moaned. 

"Fuckin chalupas, i hear them calling my name," Amethyst said. 

"I could devour a crunchwrap or ten," Jasper added. 

"But who can drive us there, man? We are all pretty faded," she giggled, "and I dont wanna wreck my mom's car or she will fuck me up." 

Jasper looked out the window and saw her border collie laying beside the front tire. 

"Hey man, she can drive us," Jasper said, pointing to her dog. 

"Jasper thats so silly, itd never work," Amethyst laughed  
"Aw, why?" Jasper pouted.  
"Her legs couldnt even reach the pedals." 

They all laughed for like five minutes straight. 

"But seriously," Peridot said, taking a hit of her blunt and slowly exhaling the thick smoke.  
"How are we gonna get there?" 

_______

Sapphire was sitting on her bed doing algebra homework when her phone started ringing.  
She lazily reached for it and answered.  
"Hello?"

"Heyy Sapphy its Ruby, uh, me and the squad kinda need you to drive us somewhere. Its an emergency."

"Uh okay, im not feeling too well but i can do it i guess. Whats the emergency? And where yall at?" 

"Thanks man. We are parked in Jasper's back yard and um, we really need to get to Taco Bell,"  
in the background, Sapphire heard Amethyst yelling 'please sapphire be a real G and help ya bros out' 

"Alright ill be there in a few." 

 

Sapphire drove through the gate of the tall privacy fence and into the backyard of Jasper's house. She parked in the grass and made her way over to the Suburban parked on the pool deck. She walked up to the side window and Ruby, Amethyst, and Jasper all flew up and squished their faces into the glass, their eyes following her. 

The blue haired girl opened the driver side door. The smoke poured out, engulfing her. The smell was so strong. she coughed.  
"Damn, guys!" She yelled as she got in. The keys were conveniently already in the ignition. 

Ruby crawled halfway over the middle row of seats and raised her fists in the air, yelling  
"She has saved us!"  
Soon they were all chanting it. Sapphire smiled and drove out of the yard and down the driveway, onto the street. 

"Die, evil dorito lord!" Amethyst yelled, 'stabbing' peridot in the stomach with a straw she found. 

"Thoust mystical princess has come to save us," Ruby told the squad, and pointed to Sapphire.  
"We owe ourselves to her."

"Now begins the journey to the far away land of Taco Bell!" Pearl yelled, and everyone cheered. 

"Tonight we feast like royals," Jasper added, and they all high fived each other. 

By the time Sapphire pulled up into the Taco Bell drive through, the teens had gone from talking like they were in the olden days to making rocketship noises pretending they were going to Mars. 

As soon as they saw that they had arrived, they began screeching and hugging each other. 

"Welcome to Taco Bell, how can i help you today,"  
Sapphire looked to the back at the stoned, starving teens, for answers. 

"Six chalupas!"  
"Three bean burritos!"  
" a crunchwrap supreme!"  
"Nachos!"  
"Make that two crunchwrap supremes!  
"Dont forget the doritos locos tacos!"  
"Ohhh get the twelve pack of those!"  
"Mexican pizzas!"  
"And five baja blasts!"

Sapphire struggled to keep up with them as they blurted their orders. 

"That'll be 46.70" the taco bell lady told Sapphire.  
She moved the car foward and then looked back at them.  
"How the fuck am i gonna afford that?" 

Ruby leaned over the row of seats again and pointed to the center concil.  
"Chill man. Theres like, some twenties in there."

Sapphire fished out the money to pay.  
______

By the time they got home, nearly all of the food was gone.  
Sapphire had moved to the middle row of seats and was hitting the pipe and watching Amethyst and Jasper fight over the last chalupa.  
It ended up being stolen by Peridot, who licked all over it so the others wouldnt want it anymore. 

"Dude yall should totally all spend the night," Jasper suggested happily. "We can smoke in my room, and stay up all night. My ps4 is hooked up and so is my Wii. " 

Everyone called their parents and arranged to spend the night. It was gonna be awesome.  
Even Sapphire was looking foward to it.


	9. Squad Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tragic scene planned for a later chapter, so prepare yourselves for that.

It was around 11 at night and The squad was busy taking the blankets and stuff out of the Suburban and moving them into Jasper's room. 

Ruby was gathering up some pillows to carry, while Sapphire stood beside the car and watched intently.   
"When do you have to give your mom her car back?" The blue haired girl asked. 

Ruby had her back turned to sapphire as she reached over the seats to make sure she didnt miss anything.   
"Uhh honestly, i can keep it as long as i want. My mom has my car right now, and she secretly loves it. She doesnt care how long i keep hers, as long as i take care of it." 

Sapphire looked puzzled.  
"Wont she notice the dank stench?" 

Ruby laughed as she got out and closed the back door.   
"Are you kidding? The car already smelled like weed. My mom wont admit it, but she smokes like a chimney." 

______

Everyone was set up in Jasper's room for the sleepover. Jasper and Peridot were in the bed and Amethyst and Pearl had claimed the fu-ton. 

"I guess we get the couch," Ruby said to her girlfriend as the two walked over to the couch against the far wall to set their stuff down.   
Everyone plopped down on beanbags for the time being, as Jasper walked around and distributed game controllers.   
Before they started playing mariokart, she rolled a blunt for them to share. 

 

It was nearly 3am when they passed out. It had been a fun night of wii, netflix, story time, and drugs. Ruby and Sapphire had fallen asleep in each others arms on the couch. 

_________

Sapphire awoke to find that it was around 10am and Ruby had fallen off the couch sometime during the night and was sprawled out on the carpet, snoring. 

She sat up and looked around. Jasper and Peridot were spooning, still asleep, and Amethyst was gone. Pearl was awake too, and the two girls made eye contact.   
"Good morning sleepy-head," Pearl whispered from across the room.   
Sapphire waved to the pale girl and got up, walking across the big room and being careful not to step on Ruby. 

She walked up to the futon and looked down at Pearl.   
"How long have you guys been awake?" Sapph asked. 

Pearl swung her legs off the edge of the fu-ton.   
"Maybe an hour. Amethyst is in the pool. I would have joined her but im waiting for Jasper to get up and make breakfast." 

Sapphire quietly stepped out of the room and down the carpeted hall. She crept down the stairs.   
The sunlight was shining in through the windows and dancing on the floor of the wide open common area.   
The blue haired girl opened the door to the pool deck and was hit with chilly air. The first of the season. She shivered as she walked barefooted across the tile deck. The suburban was still backed in under the canopy to the right of the pool.   
Sapphire spotted amethyst floating around on a pool tube. The latina had her eyes closed though, and didnt see the pale girl come out. 

Suddenly Sapphire was grabbed around the waist. She squeaked but then saw it was just Ruby giving her a hug from behind. 

"Good morning Princess," Ruby whispered. 

Amethysts eyes shot open and she saw them.   
"Whaddduppp Rubes and Lady Rubes!" She called. 

The two laughed and Ruby took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the stairs of the pool. Then the door opened and Pearl, Peridot, and a very groggy looking Jasper stepped out. 

Ruby and Sapphire stood by the edge of the pool by the stairs. Jasper ran up behind them, grabbed the red haired girl and jumped into the heated water. 

Sapphire was laughing hysterically as her girlfriend's head popped out of the water, gasping for air as she paddled to the side of the pool before shooting Jasper, who was floating in the center, an angry look. 

Sapphire walked over and helped her short girlfriend out of the water, only to push her right back in. 

Sapphire stood there giggling at Ruby who was just chilling in the pool now, no longer mad. Suddenly Pearl and Peridot ran up behind the blue haired girl, and pushed her. The three sailed through the air and into the water, almost landing on Ruby. 

Everyone was laughing and splashing each other now.  
Ruby and Sapphire were floating around together when suddenly Sapph started freaking out. 

"Does anyone know what time it is?!" She asked. Pearl got out of the water and walked over to her phone. 

"Its 10:30," the pale girl informed Sapphire.   
Suddenly the blue blue haired girl was swimming frantically to the side of the pool and heaving herself out. 

"Ive got piano lessons in an hour!" She panicked.

"Its alright Sapph!" Ruby tried to calm her girlfriend.   
"No, i gotta go home and change, and shower, and UGH!" She yelled. 

The squad watched her run inside, then run back out with her phone, car keys, and shoes. She hurried across the pool deck and through the grass, not even saying goodbye before jumping into her range rover and speeding out of Jasper's backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to tell me what you think!


	10. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LOADED WITH FEELS- Its rather tragic. I decided to just go ahead and write it instead of waiting.  
> Prepare yourselves.

It was mid-day on Saturday.  
Ruby had left Jasper's, headed home, and traded cars with her mom again, and was now just chilling.

She felt bad, because Sapphire ended up being late to her Piano lessons, and her parents were pissed at her. 

Sapphire was upset. She hated disappointing her parents. To her, it was the worst thing in the world. 

Ruby had a plan to cheer up her girlfriend. She had talked to her ex, Lapis, and made arrangements to come over and pick her some flowers from Lapis' garden.  
Fresh picked flowers would be better than walmart ones to cheer up Sapphire, Ruby thought. 

_____

Ruby's Audi pulled up behind Lapis' blue slugbug in the dark blue haired girl's driveway.  
The short athlete stepped out of the car and walked through the well taken-care-of yard up to the front door. It was a hot day and the sun was out, beating down on her. 

Lapis answered the door.  
"Hey Rubes! You ready to pick some flowers?" She asked cheerily,  
Moving aside so her ex girlfriend could come in. 

"Hell yeah," Ruby replied, following Lapis to the backdoor, she slid it opened and they went out into the garden. 

It was beautiful, so many flowers, bushes, fruit trees, and fountains. 

Ruby walked around beside Lapis and began picking the most beautiful blue flowers for Sapphire. Her favorite color. 

________

Sapphire was driving to Ruby's house, since her girlfriend was the only one capable of cheering her up. The blue haired girl wanted to apologize for ditching her friends. She also wanted to make fun plans for the night to make up for it.  
Sapphire wanted to see her in person and she was worried because Ruby wasnt answering her phone. 

She just happened to drive by Lapis' House.  
On LiveOak lane.  
The car halted to a stop in the center of the road when she saw Ruby's car in her driveway. 

Sapphire's heart shattered.  
So THATS why she wasnt answering her phone.

Was she cheating? She had to be. Why else would she be at her ex's house without her girlfriend knowing?  
Sapphire gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

That BITCH! Cheating on her! They hadnt even been dating a week! 

Was Sapphire just not good enough for the short athlete?  
Maybe that was it? 

The blue haired girl drove away. She turned her car around and sped home.  
She pulled up in the driveway and took the last of her pills from the concil and downed all of them. She ran inside and poured herself a tall glass of straight tequila and chugged as much as she could. She could already feel herself fading. But she needed MORE. 

She sat down on the couch and called Peridot and told her she was stopping by to buy more pills.  
Tonight she was going to get higher than she ever had before. 

The heartbroken blue haired teen stumbled out into the front yard.  
"G-gonna- break u-up w-withhhh th-at c-cunt," She stuttered to herself as she got in her car.  
"Lyin-g n-no goo-d w-whore." 

Sapphire was speeding down the small country highway that led out of the ritzy part of town and into the part where Peri lived.  
As she sped along the winding road, passing people left and right, she began to feel herself floating in and out of conciousness. She struggled to keep herself awake and alert, but her body was giving out.  
She stared at the road ahead of her, her foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal.  
She was finished. She didnt care.  
The girl she loved had betrayed her.  
Her vision continued to grow more fuzzy. 

And then it happened. She could no longer hold herself together. Her body slumped foward over the steering wheel.  
The unmanned car flew across the other lanes and through oncoming traffic.  
The speeding range rover sailed off the edge of the highway and flipped repeatedly, landing on its roof about 50 feet from the road. There was glass and pieces of metal everywhere. The car was battered and beaten, tires still spinning. Inside, Sapphire's unconcious body was covered in bleeding cuts. Bones were broken. Bruises were forming. 

Onlookers stopped and rushed out to try to help her.  
People frantically dialed 911 as others struggled to get her lifeless body out of the mangled mess. 

__________

"Thank you so much for these, Lapis!" Ruby said cheerily to the blue haired girl as she followed her outside into the front yard.  
Ruby admired the big bouquet of blue flowers in her hand.  
"Sapphire is going to love these." 

Lapis smiled.  
"Youre welcome, Ruby. Tell her i said hey! And you should totally go to the store and get a nice vase to put them in. All i had was that old dingy one," She said to the short girl. 

"Thats a good idea. Ill go over to Lowes or something to get a beautiful vase for these real quick,"  
Ruby replied. 

Lapis went inside and Ruby walked over to her car and put the flowers in the passenger seat. She looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and gloomy looking now. Just a while ago it had been so bright and sunny. 

The athlete got into her car and started it up. She looked at her phone and saw the missed calls. She quickly tried to call Sapphire back, but it went straight to voicemail. Ruby thought nothing of it. Maybe the phone was dead or maybe the blue haired girl was just busy.  
She pulled out of Lapis' driveway and drove down the street and onto the small highway leading to the part of town where the stores were. 

The drive was silent. As she drove along the winding road, she suddenly had to slow as she came across traffic. That was weird, there was hardly ever traffic on this road.  
For about ten minutes she inched foward. Finally the pace began to pick up a little. 

Ruby could now see the lights of the police cars, in addition to a tow truck and firetruck. 

A wreck. 

The short girl's eyes darted around the scene for the wrecked vehicles.  
There was only one.  
A flipped blue SUV.  
Ruby's heart sank as she continued to slowly drive foward. She couldnt quite make out the model of the SUV yet. 

"Please, please don't be a range rover," She said to herself.  
She could feel tears in her eyes. 

As she got closer, her fears were confirmed.  
A blue range rover.  
Flipped on its roof.  
There was only one blue range rover in town... And it belonged to Sapphire Thomas. 

Ruby was frantically cutting across the road where she parked beside the police cars and jumped out of her car, running over to Sapphire's mangled range rover.  
She was crying and panicking, tears streaming down her tan face. She touched the bent metal of the SUV with her shaky hand and kneeled down, trying to look inside through the shattered window for her girlfriend.

"Hey! Stay back please," an officer said, running over to Ruby. 

"Sapphire! Where's Sapphire? I need to find her!" Ruby sobbed as she quickly sat up and turned to the officer. 

The officer's expression softened.  
He looked close to tears himself. 

He put his hand on her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands and cried.  
"Shes been taken by helicopter to Beachview hospital in Beach city.  
Its about 20 minutes away. She is in good hands there." He said to Ruby. 

Ruby didnt have to ask if Sapphire was okay. Being told that she had been taken BY HELICOPTER to the BEST hospital in the state told her that Sapphire was not, in fact, okay. 

Ruby left as quick as she could. As she sped down the road towards Beach City, she called everyone she could get ahold of to tell them what had happened.  
The maroon haired girl was heartbroken. An endless flow of tears streamed from her eyes. She had no idea what had happened, or what would become of Sapphire. 

She could only hope that her girlfriend, who she was falling deeply in love with, could be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Bad timing, right?


	11. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is kinda scary. More feels.  
> **violence**

Sapphire was in a coma.  
The ICU staff couldnt wake her up. They had pumped the contents of her stomach out but feared they were too late. She was alive on machines right now.  
They feared that she would die if taken off of them. 

Broken leg, broken arm, three broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a broken collar bone.  
The girl was lucky to be alive. 

 

Ruby ran down the halls of the hospital, repeating in her head the room number she had been given. She skidded to a stop when she found it. She pushed open the door. 

What she saw shattered her even more. 

Two nurses on each side of the bed. Sapphire laid unconcious. Most of her body in casts.  
Ruby could do nothing but sit there and cry. They wouldnt let her touch her girlfriend. 

Sapphire's parents were the next to arrive. They too, were crying. As her father spoke to a nurse about his daughter's condition, Sapphire's mother looked over at Ruby. Their teary eyes met.  
Sapphire's mom had no idea who Ruby was.  
They were homophobes, so it only made sense that their daughter didnt tell them about her girlfriend. 

 

It was dark outside now.  
The squad was gathered inside the waiting room. Ruby had walked out to join them. 

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Jasper asked her short friend. 

"I honestly dont know. They said she Overdosed and drank. I dont understand why. I wish there was something i could have done." 

Peridot felt like shit. She was the one who invited Sapphire over to buy more pills.  
She knew something was wrong by the way the girl was talking over the phone. But the nerd ignored it. She fucking ignored it. Now Sapphire's life was hanging by a thread.  
Peridot didnt have the heart to tell her friends what happened. 

_________

Ruby stayed by Sapphire's side all night, even after her friends had boned out. 

The blue haired girl's parents were on the other side of the bed. Still whispering to each other and occasionally spilling more tears.  
They probably thought this was their fault. 

As it stood, nobody knew the actual reason Sapphire had overdosed. 

_____

Sunday morning brought nothing but more bad news. 

Sapphire still wouldnt wake up. 

Her body was giving up. 

SHE was giving up. 

Ruby finally couldnt stand to look at her girlfriend like this anymore.  
How could she do this to herself?  
Knowing it would shatter everyone around her? 

What about her family?  
What about her friends?  
What about RUBY? 

The short girl got up and walked out.  
Walked out of the room,  
Walked out on Sapphire. 

The audi purred to life as she turned the key, and then she was off, leaving Beach City and heading home. 

Ruby felt like she was leaving half of herself behind.  
But there was nothing she could do right now. 

As soon as she got home, the athlete passed out on her bed.  
She was exhausted, physically and mentally. 

_________

Sapphire bounded through a field of tall sunflowers. The sun was high in the sky shining down warmly on her. 

She leapt and twirled in the air, dancing around in the rows of bright yellow flowers. Her hair was up in a half pony-tail and she was wearing a knee-length light blue dress that matched her hair. 

Suddenly the warm feeling faded away, into a chilly, gloomy one. The sun was gone. The sky was grey. The wind began to blow and Sapphire looked behind her. 

Her eyes widened in fear. An old barn in the distance was churning out clouds of thick, black smoke that was quickly filling the skies. All around her, the flowers were wilting over, dying. Their petals rotting off. 

Sapphire turned and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Or at least she tried.  
It was like she was running in slow motion or being held back by chains. She wasnt getting anywhere. The pitch black smoke was surrounding her.  
The girl was screaming now, begging to be heard; to be saved. Tears streamed down her face. She looked up and saw lightning in the black clouds. She smelled rain.  
There was nowhere she could run as it was unleashed itself upon her-  
But it wasnt the rain she was expecting.  
Instead of water droplets, it was glass shards. They dug into her flesh, each one stinging more than the last. She didnt have the chance to look down before some of them fell into her eyes. She turned her face and screamed in pain.  
She was blind.  
She could do nothing but thrash as her body was pierced with the downpour of glass. 

She grabbed out for something to hold onto. Anything.  
Her body was being lifted into the air. She was becoming numb to the glass embedded in her shoulders and head. 

She was becoming numb all together. She gasped out for air but her lungs took in nothing but the black smoke.

Was this the end? 

 

Suddenly she was breathing air. Her body still hurt but it was coming back to life. She opened her eyes. The sunflowers were gone. So was the smoke. It was empty. 

Sapphire fell to her knees on the barren ground and sobbed.  
Happy tears.  
It was over.  
She had won. 

_________ 

As Sapphire awoke, her parents and the nurses rushed to her side. She was confused and scared.  
And boyyy was she in pain. 

But she was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! She lives! But what happens now?


	12. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is finally able to go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This capture kinda is ehh. I wonder if anyone notices how much detail i use in describing their cars.

Ruby just happened to arrive while Sapphire's parents were at lunch. 

She walked into the room expecting her now fully awake girlfriend to be happy to see her. 

She just wanted to run up and throw her arms around Sapphire but stopped about five feet away when she saw the look that the blue haired girl was giving her. 

She looked like she wanted to slice Ruby's throat. 

"Babe, im so happy that youre alive! why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby asked nervously. 

"Get out of here you lying cunt. I never want to see you again!" Sapphire bellowed at the athlete, pointing to the door with her hand that wasnt all bandaged up. 

Ruby had never seen her this angry.  
"Sapph what are you talking about? Ive never lied to you!" She told her girlfriend. She stepped closer. 

"You cheated on me. I saw you at Lapis' house. You thought you were slick, huh? We are done. Get out of here!" Sapphire screamed. 

"What are you talking about? Yesterday? I was there picking flowers from her garden for YOU! I felt bad for you being late to your piano lessons. I thought some fresh cut flowers would help cheer you up. I had no idea why you OD'd. I cant even tell you how grateful Everyone is that youre alive right now," she stared at the ground solemly. 

"Just fuck off, Ruby." 

"Sapphire I never cheated!" Ruby clenched her fists tightly. 

"Im gonna knock your teeth out if you dont get out of here!" 

"Im getting real fuckin sick of your attitude, Sapphire!" 

The two stared daggers at each other.  
At this point they were just inches away from each other.  
Suddenly Sapphire reached up and grabbed Ruby's face, forcefully pulling her into a deep kiss. 

A nurse walked in, but saw the two kissing, eyes shut, and she quickly turned around to walk out. 

"Im sorry, Ruby," Sapphire whispered, pulling away from the kiss. 

 

_______________  
Somehow, in the accident, a glass shard got into Sapphire's eye, and she had a glass eye now. It was the eye that she already covered with her bangs, so it wasnt much difference.  
________________

 

 

 

The next few weeks were some of the toughest of Sapphire and Ruby's lives. 

Sapphire was taken off machines and released from the hospital a few days after the incident. Most of her body was bound in casts.  
But she had made it.  
She was bedridden and Ruby would come over and help her with the homework she was sent.  
All of her friends would visit every day. Their company was making her recovery more bareable. 

It was now the biginning of October.

Sapphire was well enough to drive again. Her injuries mostly healed. She was still very sore and cut up. Her body had scars that would never go away. 

This was also the first day in about a month that she would be going to school. 

 

___

Ruby and Jasper sat on the tailgate of the tall girl's truck in the back of the school parking lot. No pratice this morning. It was a chill monday so far.  
The bell was going to ring for first period in about 15 minutes. 

Everyone in the squad had started parking in the back of the lot where Sapphire usually parked. 

Their cars were lined up- Pearl's, Amethyst's, Ruby's, Sapphires open space, Jasper's, and Peridot's. 

Peridot was standing in front of the two tomboys, rambling about something, but Ruby wasnt listening. Her mind was focused elsewhere. 

A blue Kia soul pulled into the lot and parked next to Jasper's truck in the open space. 

The three stared intently as Sapphire got out.  
Jasper jumped off of her tailgate and ran over to the girl, laughing hysterically and motioning towards the car. 

"what is THIS?!" She asked. 

Sapphire put her hands on her hips and frowned at the tall athlete.

"Its my rental, Jasper. I totaled my car in the accident. Remember?" 

Ruby walked over and stood beside Jasper. 

"Baby please tell me youre getting a new car soon," she said, looking at the kia soul and rubbing the back of her neck. 

Sapphire rolled her eyes.  
"Its only for the week. My parents are taking me car shopping this weekend. Im thinking I need something fast. I love going fast and i just wasnt able to do so in that old piece of crap." 

"I wanna go!" Ruby yelled, grabbing her girlfriend's hands. 

 

___________ 

Sapphire's first day back went surprisingly good. For a monday.


	13. She dances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby forgets about their dog park date, which gives Sapphire an oppertunity to learn another one of Rubys little secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drugs get harder in this one. But its not a very detailed scene.

Sapphire's blue rental kia pulled up into her girlfriend's long, shaded driveway.  
In the backseat, her big german shepard leapt up and then jumped into the passenger seat.  
"Easy, Lucie," Sapphire cooed to her dog.  
She grabbed the purple leash out of the floorboard, and hooked it onto the black collar.  
She glanced around and didnt see Ruby's car anywhere.  
Did she forget? 

Sapphire stepped out, leading Lucie out as well, And then locking the car behind her. 

She trudged up to the front door with the dog by her side and knocked twice.  
Ruby's mom answered.  
The older woman smiled when she saw Sapphire.  
She was a spitting image of her daughter. 

"Where's Ruby? I cant find her anywhere. We were gonna take our dogs to the park today," Sapphire said to Ruby's mom, noticing her girlfriend's black and white pit bull coming up behind the woman. 

"Oh sweetie, she must have forgot. Shes at the dance studio," Ruby's mom informed the teen. 

Sapphire stifled a laugh.  
"DANCE class? RUBY? She dances?!"  
They had been together a month, and Ruby had never said anything about that. 

"Yes, a lot actually. Very few people know. I think shes a little embarassed about it actually.  
You should go check her out. Shes really good." 

Sapphire thanked the woman before leading her dog back to the car. 

_________

Sapphire arrived at the dance studio after rushing to take Lucie home and stopping for some starbucks.  
The teen noticed her girlfriend's Audi in the parking lot, confirming she was there. 

She walked through the door of the massive place, looking down at the colorful floor mat with an image of a girl doing the splits on it. 

Sapphire was wearing dark blue jeans that tightly hugged her thick thighs, a grey tank top, and blue high tops. She wasnt exactly dressed to dance, and the little asian lady at the front desk recognized that.

"Viewing room that way," she said, pointing down the hall to the right. 

Sapphire walked down the quiet hallway that the lady had pointed to and up a flight of stairs, and into an open room with tables, couches, and chairs. There was a huge window along the wall that gave a crystal clear view of the dancefloor below. Sapphire sat down by the window and glanced around until she spotted Ruby walking towards the center of the dancefloor. She was barefoot and dressed in tight yet flexible short shorts and a maroon wife beater that matched her hair. 

Ruby hadnt spotted Sapphire.  
The athlete was followed by a girl slightly taller than her with short curly blonde hair, Sadie.  
The two stretched for a few minutes before standing side by side about five feet from each other. 

Heavy hip hop music started playing. It must have been asap or something. Ruby and her partner began dancing. They were in perfect sync, their wild yet coordinated movements matching perfectly to the beat of the song. 

Sapphire watched intently until the song was over. After the music cut off, a dance coach ran to the two and praised them. Sapph had no idea what she said but it made Ruby smile big. 

As the coach turned to walk away, Ruby just happened to glance up at the viewing room and spotted her girlfriend. A look of surprise spread across her face. 

The two met in the hallway downstairs. Ruby ran up to her, dripping with sweat and looked flustered.

"Who told you i was here? How much of that did you see? Ahh man, please dont tell my bros, theyd never stop teasing me about it,"

"Your mom did. I thought we were going to the dog park today? Im not gonna tell them. At least youre not doing like ballet or something. Youve really got moves, Ruby."

The short girl's eyes widened.  
"Oh fuck i forgot! Im sorry Sapph. Ill make it up to you.  
And thanks! Ive been practicing for years. Dancing is one of my passions but very few people know."

_________

It was dark out by the time the two left the studio.  
They hugged and kissed before going their seperate ways. 

__________  
________  
______  
___

Her vision was growing fuzzy. Her eyes struggling to stay open. Jasper jerked herself awake.  
The empty needle fell from her limp fingers. 

She leaned back on the raggedy old couch and looked across the small room at Peridot, who was feeling the same way she was. The nerd noticed her girlfriend's staring eyes and smiled weakly.  
On the coffee table between them, sat burnt spoons, lighters, and needles. 

Peridot was struggling to keep herself upright.  
"W-wait till they hear about this."

Jasper's eyes widened at her comment, as much as they could, at least.  
"They w-wont be h-hearing abou-t this, Peri. Th-is stays between you and m-me." 

Peridot nodded obediently before getting up and stumbling over to sit by her girlfriend.  
She picked the needle up off the ground and put it on the coffee table.  
It was gonna be a long night.


	14. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby And Sappghire decide to quit together. Or try, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short because there was smut in it but i deleted it.

"Weve gotta stop, Sapph," Ruby said to her girlfriend, as she sat on the foot of the blue sheeted bed, coming down from an intense high. 

"I know, Ruby. But this is a big part of both of our lives. We cant just stop," Sapphire replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Coke and xanax-laced kush had been the drugs of the evening.  
The two teens had been smoking themselves stupid since the minute they got to Sapphire's. 

"Listen, we can help each other quit. Slowly but surely. We are too young to be killing ourselves like this,"  
Ruby grabbed her girlfriend's hands and intertwined their fingers, looking up at Sapphire's revealed ocean blue eye.  
She searched for answers on her face. 

"If you think we can do it, than youre right. I believe in you. I know you believe in me too. I dont want to be a pill junkie anymore. And i dont want you to be a cokehead." 

Ruby smiled and reached onto the nightstand to grab the pipe full of weed laced with her girlfriends favorite pill. 

"One last high?" She offered. 

Sapphire gratefully took it from her.

___________

Thursday morning.  
Day one of Ruby and Sapphires  
"Quitting together" pact. 

 

"Soo lemme get this straight, you two are quitting drugs entirely? Your lives will be so boring,"  
Jasper said, confused. 

"Just the hard ones. We will still smoke, but thats it," Ruby replied. 

The bell rang and the two jumped off of the tall athlete's tailgate, grabbing their stuff and heading up to the school. The rest of the squad was already inside, they decided to eat breakfast that morning. 

 

___

Sapphire plopped down in her seat in art class. The bell hadnt even rung yet and the teacher was already standing in the center of the room bitching that the "what is love to you" project was due soon. 

Sapphire pulled out her project and looked at it. All she had was a rough, sketchy outline of a blue alien and a red alien holding hands. 

The art teacher came up to her desk and snatched it up off her desk, staring at it with his critical eyes. 

"Aliens are 'love' to you, Sapphire?"  
He asked, giving her a puzzled look.  
"Not accepting this. You cant just draw random things and turn it in, okay. Draw what LOVE means to you." 

By the end of the class Sapphire had run out of ideas and just drawn a picture of Shrek to turn in.  
She finished coloring just as the bell rang.  
She grabbed her stuff and turned the paper into the box. 

Ruby and Amethyst were sitting in the courtyard at lunch, waiting for the rest of the squad to arrive. 

The purple haired latina was chomping down a burrito and Ruby was casually sipping some gatorade. 

"Dude, I think Jasper and Peridot are on something we dont know about," Amethyst said to her short friend beside her on the bench. 

Ruby looked over at her, considering her friend's words.  
"Im sure that if they were, they'd tell us. We are all close friends here. Nobody's judging." 

Amethyst looked away and laughed.  
"Sure i love them, but if they were getting into something like speed or heroin, i WOULD be judging. I love drugs, dont get me wrong, but the line has to be drawn somewhere." 

The short athlete agreed 100%.  
She just hoped that Jasper and Peridot werent up to no good. She couldnt even imagine losing them. 

_______

It was late thursday night and Sapphire was laying in bed smoking a freshly rolled blunt and scrolling through her laptop at pictures of sporty new cars. She could hardly wait until the weekend, because her parents were gonna get her whatever she wanted.  
She was thinking a corvette. 


	15. Nights like this

It was a chilly friday night and Sapphire and her parents had just got back from a long evening of car shopping.   
Sapphire had her heart set on a blue Denali she saw in the lot. 

It had been a difficult day for the teen. Breaking an addiction was hard work. But she and Ruby were pulling through, together. She had been sober almost 24 hours. 

Sapphire was sitting at her computer desk tapping her fingers against the wood and nervously glancing at her phone a few feet away. She was fighting the urge to call somebody and buy more bars.

She rested her face in her palms and then ran her hands through her thick blue hair. It was gonna be a long night. She had to distract herself. The teen dug around in her drawers until she found her bathing suit and then put it on. It was plain solid black, nothing special. She grabbed her phone and started for the door. 

Sapphire walked out of her room and down the carpeted hallway and stairs to the kitchen where she made herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and stalked out the backdoor onto the porch. Her parents were asleep which meant she had the hot tub to herself.   
She walked across the pooldeck through the cool October air and then slowly lowered herself into the hot tub, careful not to spill her cereal. 

It must have been 20 minutes later, she was almost falling asleep in the water when her phone, sitting beside the empty bowl next to her, started ringing. She jerked herself awake and grabbed it. 

"Hello? Its Pearl. Jasper is having a little late night get together at her parent's property in the country. She and Amethyst towed their campers out there, we plan on stargazing and just chilling, wanna come?" 

"Sure!" Sapphire beamed. "Can you pick me up? Im still carless.." 

 

Pearl's white hyundai rolled into Sapphire's driveway where the teen was eagerly waiting, dressed casually and with a small bag packed for the night. 

She walked around and stepped into the car.   
The two just chatted most of the drive. They were now in the country, nothing but darkness and lots of trees. A barren, forbidden road. 

Pearl pulled into a driveway and over a cattleguard. She drove through the grassy, bumpy field quite a ways before stopping in a small clearing. Two big white campers were parked parallel to each other, and the squad's cars spread out around them. Between the two campers was a fire, lawn chairs around it, with their friends sitting and chilling. everyone was already here. 

When Ruby spotted her girlfriend getting out of the car, she jumped out of her seat to run over. 

The short girl threw her arms around Sapphire.   
The blue haired girl returned the hug.   
"Hi baby," she whispered happily. 

Ruby pulled away and smiled.   
"Im so glad you could make it!" 

Ruby led her over to the fire and set up another chair right beside hers. The two sat and held hands while enjoying the warmth and listening to Jasper and Peridot tell the story of how they fell in love, right here in the country, on a night just like this. 

 

"Chill sessions by the fire in the middle of nowhere, and good friends, these are the nights i live for," Amethyst rejoiced. 

 

__________

By around 1am, everyone had retired to Jasper's camper for drinks and board games. 

Sapphire, being in art, slayed at pictionary. 

Everyone was gathered in the common area of the camper for a couple of hours until everyone split up to go to bed. Ruby and Sapphire bunked with Jasper and Peridot while Amethyst and Pearl went over to the other camper. 

The two teens fell asleep spooning on the couch. 

Surprisingly there were no drugs at the get together, which was great news.


	16. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cant know!

Ruby awoke to find everyone bustling around the camper gathering up their stuff.   
It was around 10am. 

"Good morning sleepyhead," Sapphire called from the kitchen when she noticed her girlfriend looking around.  
Ruby's head turned and she smiled at the blue haired teen.   
"Morning, babe." 

After throwing on her shoes and Jacket, Ruby went outside to find Jasper.   
The big blonde was hooking up the camper to her truck, ready to tow it home when everyone was ready to leave.   
The short girl trotted over to her friend.   
"Anything I can do to help?"

Jasper looked over at Ruby from where she was kneeling by the tow hitch.   
"Nah, its all set up. We are gonna be leaving pretty soon." 

Within a few minutes, everyone was hugging and saying goodbye, ready to roll out and get home.   
Sapphire stepped into the passenger side of Ruby's Audi. 

Her girlfriend was getting in a second later.   
"Well, I had fun, what about you? And when are your parents getting you a new set of wheels?"

"Yes of course i had fun. And should be soon. I hope." 

 

_____

When the black car pulled up in front of Sapphire's house, the blue haired teen was hesitant to kiss Ruby, fearing her parents inside might somehow see.   
Even through tinted windows. 

When Ruby went for the kiss, her girlfriend pulled away.   
"Not this time, they dont know about us yet," 

Ruby rolled her eyes.   
"My parents knew the day we started dating. How did your folks never catch on? All the time we spend together? Me sitting by your side holding your hand while you were in the hospital?" 

Sapphire sighed loudly at the athlete.   
"No Ruby they dont know. And they wont anytime soon. So no kissing where they could possibly see." 

With that, the blue haired teen hugged Ruby, as best she could in a car.   
Then she stepped out and shut the door, waving before walking towards the front door.   
Her girlfriend waited until she was inside to drive away, as always. 

Sapphire's parents were waiting in the kitchen. They were side by side, leaning with their backs against the counter, arms crossed.   
When the teen walked into the kitchen and saw them, she immediately froze like a deer in the headlights. They only did this when something was up.

Her mother's name was Larimar and her fathers name was Zircon. 

Zircon straightened himself and began to walk around the island, his arms still crossed.   
"Got something to tell us, Sapphire?" 

The girl stood silent.   
FUCK! They know. How though?

Larimar walked over beside Her husband. She shook her head as she added, "cant believe you'd hide something like that from us," 

Sapphire was just about shaking now. 

Her father walked right up to her, his critical blue eyes staring holes right through her bangs and into hers.   
"How could you not tell us that you already have your gpa up to a 4.0?" 

A sigh of relief washed over Sapphire. 

Larimar smiled. "We are so proud of you, baby. All those missed weeks, doing what the school sent you, and youre still getting those good grades!" 

Zircon smiled too, and put a loving hand on his daughter's shoulder.   
She could only force out a laugh.  
"Thanks guys, im trying," 

Larimar reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pair of keys.   
Car keys.   
Sapphire's face lit up immediately. 

Her mother tossed the keys to the teen's ready hands.   
Sapphire gaped in shock and excitement at the GMC logo on the key. 

Zircon patted his daughter's back reassuringly and then pointed to the rear of the house.   
"She's in the back. Take good care of her, Sapphire."

That was all he had to say before the girl was rushing through the house, and out the backdoor.  
She ran outside as fast as her legs would take her. Sapphire froze when she saw her gift. 

On the pool deck, sat an ocean blue 2015 GMC Yukon Denali. The big shiny SUV had beautiful chrome accents and her parents had already decked it out with tinted windows and blacked out rims.   
The blue haired teen was in love. 

Within seconds, she was running in circles around the vehicle, overcome with joy. Her parents came outside to see their daughters reaction. 

Sapphire wasted no time climbing into her new wheels, putting the keys in the ignition and feeling the SUV purr to life. 

________

It was only 11:30 and Sapphire's day was made. After gawking at every inch of the car, she took a picture of it for snapchat, which the caption   
'New baby' with a winky face. 

Ruby was of course the first person she texted and told, then Pearl, Peridot, and even Lapis. 

Her girlfriend didnt see the text right away, because she was outside playing fetch with her dog with her phone inside on the charger. 

Sapphire decided the first place she should go with her new ride was the mall in Beach City, about 45 minutes away. 

 

__________

 

"Go get it, girl!" Ruby yelled, throwing the tennis ball across the big yard and watching her black and white pit bull race after it.   
The short girl wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.   
The dog was trotting back over, slowly, clearly tiring now. 

Ruby saw a big blue blob in her peripheral vision and her head snapped in the direction to look at it.   
The Yukon Denali was driving through the open gate and into Ruby's backyard.   
The horn of the SUV honked twice before coming to a stop in the grass. 

Ruby had an idea of who it was. She came running over and stopped at the passenger side window as it rolled down. 

Sapphire smiled big and patted the seat.   
"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go for a ride!" 

The short girl was in awe as she got in. "They got you a brand new one? Thats amazing!" 

Sapphire began turning the SUV around. "Yeah! It was a "good grades" gift. Really surprised me that they got me the exact one i wanted and not some used one off craigslist." 

"Where are we going?" The athlete asked as they pulled onto the residential road.   
"I was thinking Beach city mall,"   
Sapphire replied, pulling onto the street Jasper lived on.   
"... With the squad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
